Her Savior
by docsangel
Summary: Daria works for Emily Galindo but is also her best friend. When Emily finds out that Daria is being abused, her and Miguel send Nestor to her rescue. But when she finds out that Nestor has feelings for her, will she be open to a new love or will she close herself off to keep from being hurt again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you have that file for me Daria?" Emily asks. "Here you go, Emily." I say as I hand her the file she was looking for. "Thanks D. You're a lifesaver." she tells me and I just smile. "Anything else?" I ask. "That's it for now. Why don't you head home. It's already eight." she tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah D. I'll see you in the morning." she tells me. "See you in the morning Em." I say before heading out. Before I get to the door, Miguel walks in. "Hey Daria. Emily still here?" he asks. "In her office." I say. "Heading out?" he asks. "Yeah. She's sending me home for the night." I tell him laughing. "Let Nestor take you home." he tells me. "I'll be okay." I tell him. "Nonsense." he tells me. Turning to his right hand man, he says "Make sure she gets home safe." Nestor looks at him and nods before leading me out of the office and to the car that's waiting. He opens the passenger door for me and when I get inside, he closes the door. Once we head out, I give him the address and he takes me to the apartment building. Pulling up outside, he comes around and opens the door for me. "Thanks for the ride Nestor." I tell him. "Anytime Daria. Just let us know if you need a ride to work in the morning." he tells me. "I appreciate it but I'll have a ride." I tell him before walking into the building and heading to my apartment that I share with my boyfriend of two years.

Walking into my apartment, Jason is sitting on the couch, drinking, again. He looks up and I can tell he's pissed. "Where the fuck have you been?" he asks. "Work. We've been working on a case and we've been pulling overtime." I tell him. "How'd you get home?" he asks as he stands up. "Emily had her driver bring me home." I tell him and he walks towards me. Grabbing me by my hair and slinging me against the wall. Getting in my face he says "I find out that you're even speaking to another man I'll slit your fucking throat. You fucking hear me?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Get in the bedroom. I want some pussy." he tells me and I don't move. "Now!" he shouts. I get up and head towards the bedroom and he shoves me onto the bed. I start pulling my pants off and panties and he tells me "Shirt and bra too. I want to see those tits." he tells me and I do what I'm told. He shoves me down on the bed, hovers over me and thrusts in and out over and over until he finds his release and I just lay there like I'm supposed to. "Get cleaned up and make me something to eat bitch." he tells me and I just nod.

The next morning, I walk into work and head to my desk. Emily walks over and asks "You okay?" I look at her and smile softly and say "Yep. What's one the agenda today?" I ask. "We're working late again tonight. I think we might have a way around this case." she tells me. "Good. Let me know what you need." I say as I sit in my chair and she sees me wince. "Okay, now I know you're not okay." she tells me. "I fell in the shower last night. Just a little sore." I tell her and she looks like she doesn't believe me but she doesn't push it. We get to work and once we leave for the night, I head home and walk into the apartment to the same thing I did the night before.

Emily is sitting in her office at home, just staring off into space. "You okay mi amor?" Miguel asks. "Yeah. I think so." she says. "What's on your esposo?" he asks. "Daria. Something's going on with her." Emily says and Miguel takes a seat on the edge of her desk. "What do you think's going on?" he saks. "I think her boyfriend is hurting her. She could barely move today because she was so sore and then tells me that she fell in the shower last night." Emily says. "You want me to have Nestor go by and check on her?" Miguel asks. "Yeah. Thank you Miguel." she says. He picks up his phone and a couple of minutes later Nestor walks into the office. "You remember where you dropped Daria off last night?" Miguel asks and Nestor nods his head yes. "I need you to go by there and check in on her." Miguel says. "It's apartment 3G. Third floor." Emily tells him. "I'll head that way now and report back shortly." Nestor says before heading out the door.

Nestor pulls up to the apartment building and heads up to the apartment that Emily told him was mine. About the time he goes to knock, he hears "You're stupid whore. I'll fucking kill you." a man yells and then he hears me scream. Busting the door down, Nestor walks into the kitchen with his gun drawn and sees Jason holding me by my hair, punching me in the face. "Let go of her before I blow your brains out." Nestor says to Jason. He lets go of my hair and Nestor still has the gun trained on Jason. "Daria, go pack your things and head down to the car. It's parked right outside." Nestor tells me and I move as fast as I can and get my bags packed. I only have a couple of bags full of things and I carry them out the door. "You come near her again and I will fucking kill you." Nestor tells Jason before he backs out the door and heads downstairs with me. He gets to the car and I am standing there in the midst of a panic attack. Nestor is right in front of me, cupping my face and making me look at him. "Take a breath Daria. It's okay. He won't hurt you again." he tells me. I nod and calm down a little. "Get in the front seat. I'll put your things in the car and we'll head to Emily's." he tells me and I nod. I get in the front seat like he told me and he puts my things in the back seat.

Getting into the car, he pulls out his phone. "I have her. Have the first aid kit ready." he tells them before ending the call. We pull up at Emily's and her and Miguel walk out and Miguel helps me into the house while Nestor grabs my bags. "Put them in the guest room please Nestor." Emily asks and he does what she asks. "Let me get you cleaned up." Emily says and I just nod. "What happened Daria?" Miguel asks softly. "Jason has been beating and forcing himself on me." I tell them and the tears start to fall again. "How long has this been happening?" he asks. "A little over a year." I tell them softly. "Well, it won't happen again." he tells me before excusing himself. "You're home how Daria. You'll stay here with us as long as you want." Emily tells me. "Thank you Em. Seriously." I tell her before we hug.

Miguel walks into his office and Nestor is sitting there. "What happened when you got there?" Miguel asks. "I walked up to the apartment door and could hear him yelling that he was going to kill her and heard her scream so I busted the door in and put my gun to his head and told him to let her go and told her to get her things. I told him if he came near her again that I would kill him." Nestor says and you can tell he's pissed still. Miguel looks at him and asks "You have a thing for our dear Daria?" Nestor stands a little taller and says "Yes I do." Miguel smirks and says "Take a couple of guys and take him to the pew. This one is yours my dear brother." Miguel says as he pats Nestor on the shoulder. Nestor nods before heading out to take a couple of guys to get Jason and take him to the pew. Miguel walks out and sees Emily walking out of the guest room. "Everything okay?" he asks her. "Yeah. Just letting her get some rest. She probably hasn't slept well in a while." Emily says and she looks at Miguel and arches an eyebrow. "What did you do?" she asks. "Nestor is getting him to the pew. He apparently has a thing for our dear Daria so I told him this one is his." Miguel says. Emily smirks and says "I'll talk to her when she wakes up. I think they would be good for each other." she says before he kisses her cheek and heads out to meet Nestor at the pew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into the warehouse, Miguel sees Jason tied to the pew and sees Nestor glaring at him, itching to go. Miguel walks up and asks "Do you know why you're here?" Jason glares at Nestor and says "Daria." Miguel smirks and says "Yes. Now, do you know who I am?" he asks and Jason nods his head yes. "Good. But do you know who this man is?" Miguel asks and Jason says "The fucker that broke into my house and took Daria." Nestor steps forward just a little and you see Jason flinch and Miguel's smirk gets bigger. "Yes. But you see, Daria, not only works for my wife but is her best friend. So when she hurts, my wife hurts and we just can't let that happen. But this time, I get to sit back and enjoy the show. "Brother, are you ready?" Miguel asks Nestor and he nods. Miguel steps back saying "He's all yours." before Nestor steps forward. Getting in Jason's face, he says "You've hurt Daria for the last time. She's with me now. And she will be treated like the queen she is." Nestor stands up straight and one of his men hands him a machete. Nestor taps each of Jason's shoulders with the blade before deciding to take off his right arm first. Listening to him scream, he asks "Daria screamed like that. I heard her." and the thought pisses Nestor off even more. Taking the blade, he chops off the other arm before watching Jason bleed out until he's almost lifeless. Nestor takes out his gun and puts on bullet in Jason's head, killing him.

After Jason is dead, the men start to clean things up and Miguel says "Let's head to the house so you can check on your girl." Nestor nods before they head outside to the car. Once inside the confines of the car, Nestor says "Thank you for that brother." Miguel says "Now just to get her to agree to be with you." Nestor looks at Miguel in the rearview mirror and smirks. They get to the house, and Emily stands, looking at both men and Miguel nods. Emily releases the breath she'd been holding and tells Nestor, "Go on." He nods before heading to the guest room where I am. He walks into the room quietly before sitting on the side of the bed where I am facing him. He brushes my hair out of my face and I start to stir. "Nestor?" I ask, not sure why he's in my room. "How are you feeling mi reina?" he asks. "Sore." I say as I feel him brush his fingers through my hair. "You will be for a few days but he won't be a problem anymore." he tells me and I know what that means. "Thank you Nestor." I whisper. He leans down and kisses my cheek before saying "Just rest mi reina. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I place my hand on his were he placed it on my cheek and rub my thumb over his knuckles. "Good night Novio." he whispers. "Good night Nestor." I whisper before he stands and sees his way out while I drift back off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I get dressed for work and walk out to the patio where Miguel and Emily are. "How are you feeling this morning?" Emily asks. "Sore but better than I did last night. Thank you. Both of you." I say. "You're familia. It was never a question." Miguel says and I smile softly at him. "Can I ask something?" I ask and they look at me. I know what I can and can't ask about. "Either of you know why Nestor was in my room last night?" I ask and they both smirk. "Seems Nestor has quite an interest in you." Miguel says. "That can't be it." I say. "Why not?" Emily asks. "He's completely out of my league." I say, looking down at my plate. "He isn't. You just don't see how great you are." Emily tells me as she takes my hand and squeezes.

After breakfast, we head out to work. "Nestor, can you give the girls a ride to the office?" Miguel asks. "Of course." Nestor says and I see Emily kiss Miguel's cheek and whisper something to him and he smiles. I want that kind of love. But that won't happen. "Let's go." Emily tells me as we grab out bags and head out to the car. We get to the car and I see Nestor holding the door open and Emily gets in. Before I can get in, he stops me. "How are you this morning?" he asks. "A little better. Thank you." I say. He kisses my cheek before helping me into the car and Emily just smiles as Nestor walks around the car to get in. "Shut up." I tell her and she starts laughing and I can't help but smile. We get to the office and he opens the door for us to get out. When I get out, he kisses my cheek and says "Have a good day mi reina." I blush a little and say "You too. Stay safe." I tell him before following Emily into the office. "Now tell me he's not into you. Mi Reina?" she saks. "He's calling you his queen, Daria. His queen." she tells me and I just blush. "Can we not talk about this?" I ask and she just laughs.

Later that evening, we go home. I shower and am sitting in my room, while Miguel and Emily are in their room and my phone goes off with a text.

 _N: Hola mi reina._

 _D: Hola Nestor._

 _N: How was your day?_

 _D: Good. Yours?_

 _N: Safe. Just like you asked._

 _D: Good. You know, I could never thank you enough for saving me Nestor._

 _N: I'll always protect you Daria. Always._

 _D: Can I ask something?_

 _N: Anything._

 _D: Why do you call me mi reina?_

 _N: You're an amazing woman you should be treated as such._

 _D: Wait. Does big bad Nestor have a sweet side?_

 _N: Don't go telling everyone now. Might ruin my reputation._

 _D: It will be our secret. Do you treat all your girls this well?_

 _N: You're the only one. You better get some sleep mi reina._

 _D: I will. Goodnight Nestor._

 _N: Goodnight mi reina. See you in the morning._

I look at my phone and wonder if maybe Emily is right. I drift off to sleep and for the first time I don't fear that I am going to get beat again. I just think of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am still thinking about his text the night before. I still think he's out of my league. There's no way that he wants to be with me. I get up and start getting dressed for work. Walking out to the patio, I sit beside Emily and she looks at me smirking. "What?" I ask. "Miguel has an important party to attend tonight and you're going with us." she tells me. "No. That's okay." I tell her. "Why not?" she asks. "Emily, I don't have a dress or a date and I don't want to be the odd man out." I tell her, looking down at my plate. "So, we're going to take the day and do a little shopping and get some pampering done before tonight and don't worry about a date. You'll have an escort." she tells me and I look at her suspiciously. "Just come on." she tells me and we head out to the car.

The driver takes us shopping and we find me the perfect dress and shoes. The dress is black and is form fitting and shows off my curves perfectly. The heels are black stilettos. My hair falls in perfect waves down my back and my makeup is perfectly done. It's time to head to the party and I walk into the living room and Miguel kisses my cheek and says "You look beautiful Daria." I smile softly and say "Thank you Miguel." I look at Emily and say "You looks amazing." She smiles and says "So do you. I told you that dress was the one." I smile softly and ask "So, who's my escort tonight?" and I see them both smirk when I hear "Me." I turn and see Nestor and he stops in his tracks. "Wow." he says as he looks at me. Walking up and kissing my cheek, he places his hand on my hip as he does and whispers "You look radiant mi reina." I smile softly and say "You clean up nice too." I take a deep breath and ask "Are we ready to go?" Nestor holds out his arm for me to take and says "Let's head out."

We walk out and head to the car and this time, Nestor isn't driving. Emily and I get into the back seat and sit across from each other and then Miguel and Nestor get in, taking their seats next to us. I see Miguel reach over and take Emily's hand and I look down at my hands. Nestor leans closer and whispers "Are you okay mi reina?" I look at him and whisper "I'm okay. Just...I want that someday." I tell him. "You'll have it. I promise." I look down at my hands again and he reaches over and laces his fingers with mine. I look up at him and he lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles.

We get to the party and head inside, me on Nestor's arm. A waiter comes around with champagne and Nestor grabs two glasses and hands one to me. "Thank you." I say. "And thank you for escorting me tonight." I tell him. "It's my pleasure Daria." he says as he puts his hand on the small of my back. We hear a glass clink and someone steps up to the podium to speak. Emily and Miguel are listening and Nestor, knowing that none of this pertains to us, asks "Would you like to get some air?" I nod and he leads me outside to the garden.

Walking over to the fountain in the middle of the garden, we take a seat on one of the benches. I look at the waterfall that's is in the center of the fountain and Nestor says "Penny for your thoughts." I smile softly and say "Just thinking about something that Emily and Miguel said the other day." I tell him. "What did they say?" he asks. "I asked if they knew why you came into my room the night you saved me and they said that you were interested in me." I tell him, looking down at my hands. "I am." he tells me and I look at him shocked. I shake my head no and stand up, walking closer to the fountain. "You don't want that." I tell him. "Why don't I?" he asks. "Nestor…" I start and he stops me. "Look at me please." he says and I don't. He steps in front of me and tilts my chin up to look at him. "I want you to listen to me. You're an amazing woman. You're smart as hell, sweet, compassionate, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would be lucky to have you by my side." he tells me and I start to tear up. He wipes my tears and asks "Why are you crying Novio?" I shake my head and he cups my face, stopping me, making me look at him. "I want you to be my queen, Daria." he tells me softly before placing his lips to mine softly. I melt into him and he deepens the kiss just a little. When we separate, I look at him and ask "Are you sure?" He kisses me one more time and says "Be. My. Queen." I smile softly and say "Okay." He holds me close and I just enjoy having his arms around me.

After a little bit, we head back inside, hand in hand and we see Emily and Miguel smile at us. We head home and once we get there, we get out of the car and Emily and Miguel say their goodbyes and leave me standing there with Nestor. "Thank you for escorting me." I tell him. "Anything for you mi reina." he says. I smile softly and before I can say anything he kisses me softly and says "I want this Daria." My smile gets bigger and he pulls me closer, crashing his lips with mine. When we break for air, I say, "I better get inside." Kissing me one more time, he walks me to the door and as soon as I walk inside, I head to the shower before bed. Getting out of the shower I head to bed and see a text on my phone. Smiling when I see it's from Nestor. _Duerme bien mi reina._ I respond back with _Dream about me mi rey._ I put my phone on the charger and fall asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about the man that has made me forget all about the hell I thought I was stuck in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I stretch and smile knowing today is a new day. I sit up and check my phone to see a text from Nestor.

 _N: Good morning mi reina._

 _D: Good morning mi rey._

 _N: Did you dream about me?_

 _D: I did actually. Did you sleep well?_

 _N: Would have been better had my queen been with me._

 _D: Maybe someday._

 _N: Will I see you today?_

 _D: I hope so. I better get ready for work._

 _N: Have a good day mi reina._

 _D: Be safe today. Please?_

 _N: For you? Siempre._

I can't help but smile. I get up and get dressed before heading out to the patio with Emily. I sit beside her and start loading fruit onto my plate. "How did you sleep?" she asks smirking. "Better than I have in a long time. Thank you for last night Em. Seriously." I tell her. "I want to know what happened after Miguel and I went inside." she tells me. "He kissed me. Like take my breath kiss me. Em, it was amazing and he says he wants to be with me." I tell her. "That's great Dar." she tells me and I see she's smiling.

We have been at work for over an hour when a delivery man shows up. "Delivery for Daria Lopez." he says. "That's me." I say. I sign for the flowers and see it's a bouquet of two dozen red roses. I look at the card and smile. Emily takes the card from me and reads it aloud. _Even the most beautiful flower doesn't compare to you, mi reina. Amor Siempre Nestor._ I look at her and say "I need to call him." I step out into the hallway and call his phone. "Hola mi amor." he says when he answers. "Hola mi rey. Thank you so much for my flowers. They are beautiful." I tell him. "Not as beautiful as you but I wanted to show you how special you are." he tells me. "Could you be more perfect?" I ask. "Can I see you tonight?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I get home about six. If we work over I'll call you." I tell him before ending the call.

That evening, I am in my room getting ready and Emily knocks on my door. "Your date is here." she tells me, smirking. I walk out to the living room and tell her "Don't wait up." I walk out the door and Nestor is standing there holding the car door opened for me. I walk up and he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "Hola mi amor." I smile against his lips and say "Hola mi dulce." I get in the car and he walks around to the driver side. "What's the plan?" I ask. "You'll see." he tells me. We drive out to the desert and pull up to an area with a fire put and a tent. I look at him and say "I told Miguel we wouldn't be home. Emily packed you a bag." he tells me. I look at him shocked and he says "Emily said you like to camp." We get out of the car and walk over to the campsite. I stop and look and see the fire going, a picnic basket and the tent. I feel his arms wrap around me from behind and pulls me close. "This is perfect." I tell him. I turn to face him and he kisses me deeply. We sit by the fire and eat what's in the picnic basket before he pulls me between his legs and we just sit by the fire. "Thank you." I say. "For what, mi reina?" he asks. "For being with me. For being so good to me." I tell him. He holds me closer and we just sit.

When we head into the tent, we get in between the sleeping bags and he pulls me closer. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and pull him to hover over me. I feel his hand sliding up under the edge of my shirt and just runs his fingers up and down my side softly. I break the kiss and whisper "I need you Nestor." He looks into my eyes before crashing his lips with mine before we shed clothes and we spend the rest of the night making love over and over again until the sun comes up over the horizon. Once we reach our final release, together, he caresses my cheek and says "You're mine mi reina." I smile softly and say "All yours mi rey."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We get up and start getting things together and in the car and before I get into the passenger seat, he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "Thank you Nestor." I whisper against his lips and he kisses me one more time before helping me into the car. We head home and he walks me to the door. Kissing me one more time, I walk inside and Emily is sitting there waiting on me. "Come on. I need details." she tells me. I laugh and sit down beside her. "Emily, it was amazing. We sat by the fire and ate and talked and just were there together. He's perfect." I tell her. "Awe. He had me pack a bag for you, said you wouldn't be home." she tells me. "When we went to bed, he made love to me all night long. It was perfect." I say as a tear falls. "Why are you crying?" she asks concerned. "He's been so amazing to me and I'm falling so hard for him but, Em, there's no way…" I start but stop my self. "You love him and you don't think he feels the same." she says and I nod. "Honey, stop overthinking things. It's okay to fall in love with him and don't think he doesn't feel the same way. I promise he does." she tells me. I just shake my head no and say "I'm going to shower and lay down for a while." I tell her before hugging her and walking away.

I take a shower and lay down on the bed and get a text from Nestor.

 _N: Sleep well mi reina._

 _D: You too mi rey. Thank you again for last night._

 _N: I'd do anything for you. Please know that._

 _D: I do Nestor. Thank you._

 _N: When can I see you again?_

 _D: Soon I hope. Sleep well._

 _N: Sleep well Bebita._

I look at the phone and the tears start to fall again. I am falling so hard for him but there's no way that someone like him would love someone like me. I cry myself to sleep thinking of nothing but last night with Nestor.

I wake up the next morning and head out to the patio after I get dressed. I start putting fruit on my plate and Emily looks at me and asks "Are you okay?" I nod and say "Yeah. Just have to stay out of my own head I guess." I tell her. We eat and head out to work and when we get to the car, I see Nestor is our driver. I walk up to the car and he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "Good morning baby." he says. "Good morning." I say and kiss him one more time and he looks at me concerned. "Just in my own head. I'm okay mi rey." I tell him. He puts his forehead against mine and asks "Anything I can do?" I smile softly and say "You're already doing it." I get into the car and we head on to work. When we get to work, I get out of the car and he kisses me one more time and I head inside. Emily looks at Nestor and says "She loves you and scared you don't feel that strongly for her." she tells him. "I'll take care of her." he tells Emily and she smiles and says "I have no doubt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We get off work and Nestor is there to take us home. When we go to get into the car, Emily gets in but Nestor stops me. "When we drop Emily off, I want to take you somewhere." he tells me and I just nod. Kissing me softly he helps me into the car and we take Emily home. After dropping her off, I move to the front seat and he takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. Neither of us say anything. He watches the road and I just look out the window. We pull up to this little restaurant and walk inside. "Reservation for Oceteva." The hostess looks up his reservation and says "Right this way." and leads us to the balcony to a table that is in a private area where we can be alone. He holds out the chair for me to sit before taking his own beside me. We place our order and he starts talking. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "A little better I think. Just been trying to stay busy and stay out of my own head." I tell him. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles and says "You know how perfect you are." I shake my head and he stops me. "No. You are perfect mi reina. You are my queen and I am so lucky to have you by my side." he says as he kisses my knuckles again. "I'm the lucky one Nestor. You could have any woman you want. Why do you want me?" I ask. "Because you're beautiful, smart, compassionate, motivated and you are mine." he says. He pulls me to him slightly and places a soft kiss to my lips.

It isn't long before our meals are brought to us and we eat in comfortable silence. Once we are done eating, he has another beer and I have a glass of wine. "I have something for you." he says as he takes a small box out of his jacket pocket. He places the box in front of me and I look at him and smile softly. "You didn't have to." I tell him. I open the box and see a beautiful necklace. It has a gold chain and a pendant of a heart with a diamond in the center. "Nestor, this is beautiful." I say as I look at him shocked. "I just wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you." he says. I look at him even more shocked and he says "I love you mi reina." I smile wide and kiss him softly. "I love you too Nestor." He puts the necklace on me and he places another kiss to my lips and whispers "Te amo mi reina." I smile and whisper "Te amo mi rey. Siempre."

Nestor takes me home and when he helps me out of the car, I ask "You want to stay?" He nods and gets his go bag out of the trunk. Walking inside, Emily and Miguel are in the living room with their son and when they look up they see me smiling wide. "Well, hello." Miguel says. "Hey." I say and Nestor nods. "You staying?" Miguel asks Nestor and he asks "That okay?" Miguel nods and Emily says "Help me put him down." I nod and kiss Nestor softly before following her. We walk into the nursery and she puts her son in his crib and looks at me. "You look better." I smile and say "I feel better. Look." I tell her and show her my necklace. "That's beautiful." she tells me. "Said he wanted to give me something to show my how much he loves me." I tell her. "I told you." she says. I hug her and say "You were right. He loves me." I tell her and she's smiling as wide as I am. "It's okay that he stays, right?" I ask. "Of course." she tells me.

We walk back out to the living room and I walk right into Nestor's arms. Seeing Emily and Miguel smiling at us, Miguel sees my necklace. "That's a beautiful necklace." I smile as I touch it softly. "Thank you. It was a gift from Nestor." Nestor kisses my temple and says "Let's head to bed baby." I nod and we say our goodnights before he follows me to my room and we climb into bed together and spend the rest of the night making love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Nestor's chest and I can't help but smile. He loves me. He really loves me. I feel his arms tighten around me as he starts to stir and I look up at him before he places a kiss to my lips. "Good morning mi reina." he says. "Good morning mi rey." I say. I snuggle back into him and he says "I could really get used to this." I smile again and say "I could to." He tilts my chin up and says "Then move in with me." I look at him shocked. "Nestor…" I start. "Do you love me?" he asks. "More than anything." I say softly. He cups my face and says "Then move in with me. Honey I have plans for us." he tells me. "What plans?" I ask. Kissing my neck softly he whispers "Making you my wife. Having a family. Giving you anything you want." he tells me. I cup his face and ask "Are you sure?" He smiles and says "Absolutamente." I smile softly and say "When do you want me to move in?" Crashing his lips with mine, he hovers over me and we start shedding clothes before he enters me slowly and slowly makes love to me, causing me to reach release after release before finding his own inside me. After we catch our breath, he says "You can move in after work today if you want. The sooner the better." he tells me. I lean up and kiss him softly and say "Today then. I love you Nestor. So much." I tell him. "I love you too mi reina. Siempre." he tells me before kissing me deeply. I lay my head back on his chest and he holds me tight against him and we stay there together until time to get up and start our day.

Walking out to the patio together, I take my seat next to Emily and I am smiling from ear to ear. "You look happy." she tells me. "I am. I really am Em." I tell her. Miguel and Nestor walk out and say "Hector will be taking you ladies to work today. Nestor and I have some business to handle." Miguel tells us. I stand and Nestor pulls me close and kisses me softly. "Please be safe." I tell him. "I will mi reina. Te amo." he says softly. "Te amo baby." I say back. "I'll meet you here after work and we can get you moved in." he tells me. "Sounds good baby." I say. He kisses me softly before him and Miguel see themselves out.

"Did he just say you're moving in with him?" Emily asks. "Yeah. He asked me this morning. Said he has plans for us." I tell her. "What kind of plans?" she asks, smirking. "Getting married, having a family. Giving me anything I want." I tell her blushing. "You deserve this honey." she says. "I know. I love him so much. He's perfect Em. He's so good to me." I tell her. "I know. You know, I remember when you were seeing your ex. You would smile but it never met your eyes. Now that you're with Nestor? You smile all the time and you're glowing. You light up every time you see him. It's good to see you like this." she tells me. "He makes me happy." I tell her and she just smiles.

Hector takes us to work and around lunchtime, my phone rings. "Hola." I say when I see it's Nestor. "Hola mi reina. How's your day?" he asks. "Good. Getting a lot done. What about you?" I ask. "Will be better when I can go home with my girl." he tells me. "I can't wait baby. I promise it's going to be amazing." he tells me. "I have no doubt baby. I don't think I have ever been this happy." I tell him. "Good. That's all I want is for you to be happy." he tells me. "Nestor, you make me happy. Never doubt that." I tell him. "Well, I better get back to work. I love you mi reina." he tells me. "I love you too Nestor. Please be safe." I tell him. "I will. For you." he says before we end the call. I can't wait until tonight when I can finally move in with my love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily and I get off work and Hector is there to pick us up. We head back to her house and she helps me get my things packed up and ready to go. We are having a glass of wine when Miguel and Nestor walk in the door. I stand and Nestor walks over and crashes his lips with mine and leaves me breathless. I look into his eyes and see something isn't right. "Are you ready mi reina?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I'm all packed." I tell him. "So you're moving in with Nestor?" Miguel asks smirking. "Don't act like you didn't see this coming." I tell him laughing. "I'm happy for you Dar." he tells me. I hug him and Emily both. "Thank you guys. For everything." I tell them. "You're familia. Anything you need." Miguel tells me and I nod. "That goes both ways." I tell him and he nods. We see ourselves out and head to Nestor's house...or our house now.

Walking in, we get my things unpacked and we sit down. He has a glass of scotch and I have a glass of wine. "Are you okay Nestor?" I ask. "Yeah baby." he says and I move to sit up, pulling out of his arms. "Talk to me. You aren't having second thoughts are you?" I ask. "What? No." He tells me, pulling me back into his arms. "Just trying to figure something out." he tells me. I move to straddle him and say "Talk to me. Let me help you." I say. "You know I want to marry you right?" he asks and I nod. "I want that too." I tell him and he smiles. "You know I want a family." he says. "I do too. Where are you going with this Nestor?" I ask. "I've spoken to you about Adelita right?" he asks and I nod. "We're taking down her camp. But there are kids there." he tells me. "But didn't those kids help kidnap Cristobal?" I ask. "They did but there's one there, she's a little girl, about nine or ten. I think Adelita calls her Mouse. She's always yelling at the girl and she was the one that got word to the club that Adelita was the one that had Miguel's son." he tells me. "So, when you take down the camp, save her. I can have Emily draw up adoption papers and we can adopt her. Of course we would need to get married for both of us to be listed on the papers so we would need a marriage license too…" I ramble and he cuts me off with a kiss. When we separate, he says "You would be willing to do this for me?" he asks. I look at him like he has three heads. "Why wouldn't I? I love you. You love me. You already told me that you wanted to marry me and have a family with me. I want that with you too so we get married and we adopt our kid." I tell him and he smiles wide before crashing his lips with mine. We separate and I say "Oh shit. We need to get the spare room set up for her. I need to call Em and get this started." I tell him as I go to get off his lap but he stops me. I look at him and he says "I love you." I smirk and say "I know." before getting off his lap to make my phone calls.

The next morning, Emily and I walk in the door and there are some of the guys carrying new furniture for our Mouse's room. Adoption papers have been drawn up and the marriage license is ready to go and we have a judge on call. "Now all we have to do is wait." I tell Emily. We spend a little time playing with Cristobal before we see the front door open. Miguel walks in with the judge and a little girl with Nestor following. Nestor walks her over and says "Mouse, Bebita, this is Daria. She's the one I told you about." She looks at me and asks "Are you going to be my Mami?" I smile and ask "That okay with you?" I ask and she nods her head yes. "Can I hug you?" I ask and she nods. I open my arms and she walks right into them and I can't help the tears that fall. When we pull back I say "Your Papi and I have to get married first and then we'll sign the papers. You want to stand with me when I marry him?" I ask and she nods her head yes. The judge steps forward and we start saying our vows. We exchange rings I didn't know Nestor had and then we are pronounced man and wife. After that we sign the papers and we are now Daria and Mouse Octeva. Miguel and Emily see themselves out and we spend the rest of the evening getting to know our daughter before tucking her in and then he officially claims me as his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed and start breakfast. Emily and Miguel told us to take a few days and spend them as a family so we are. I get breakfast done and head to Mouse's room. I see her still asleep with her stuffed animal that we got her, snuggled into her arms. I walk over and sit on the side of the bed. "Mouse, Mija, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is done." I say softly and she starts to wake up. She looks around for a minute, getting her bearings before she sits up and hugs me. "Morning Mami." she says and I can't help but smile. "Morning Mija. You want to help wake up Papi?" I ask and she nods. We head to our bedroom and see he's sleeping on his back. She walks over, while I stay at the door, and lays down on the bed with her stuffed mouse and snuggles into him. He turns on his side and puts both arms around her and says "Morning Mija." She smiles and says "Morning Papi. Breakfast is done." she tells him. Kissing the top of her head, he says "Head on in there. I'll be right there." She nods and gets up and does as she's told. She walks by me and he looks up at me and I am smiling. "What?" he asks. "Just seeing you with her. We did the right thing." I tell him. "I know we did." he says. Walking over, he kisses me good morning and says "I'll be there in a second."

I walk into the kitchen and see Mouse pouring her own juice. I move to get her plate and she says "I got it Mami." I kiss the top of her head and say "I got it baby. Go ahead and sit down." She looks at me for a second and I tell her "I get to take care of you now." She smiles before doing what I say. I take her plate to the table and she hugs me and says "Te amo Mami." I smile as a tear falls and say "Te amo bebita." I look up and see Nestor in the doorway watching us. I move to make his plate and hand it to him. Walking to the table, he kisses the top of her head again and takes a seat next to her. I get my plate and join them at the table. "What do you want to do today?" he asks Mouse. She looks down at her plate and says "I've never been to the zoo." I look at Nestor and he nods and tells her. "Well, we're going to have to change that aren't we?" he asks. She looks at him shocked and smiles before jumping into his arms and hugging him. "Gracias Papi." before taking her seat and finishing her breakfast.

After cleaning up the kitchen, we start getting dressed and head out to the local zoo. We spend the entire day walking around, talking about the animals and the entire time, she has not let go of Nestor's hand. "Papi, look at the monkey." she says laughing. "I see that." he says laughing with her and I can't help but smile. This is how I wanted my life to be. A man that loves me. A beautiful child. I have the family I wanted. "You okay mi reina?" Nestor asks, as him and Mouse both look at me. "I have never been better mi rey." I tell him. Placing a soft kiss to my lips, he wraps an arm around me and Mouse and we all just stand and watch the monkeys.

That evening, we finally make it home and Mouse has done nothing but talk about the animals. Nestor and I can't stop smiling, seeing her so happy and so full of life. We get her showered and fed and into bed before we head to bed ourselves. "Are you happy mi rey?" I ask Nestor. "I have never been happier." he tells me. "Me too. Nestor, she's perfect. So full of life and energy." I tell him and he starts smiling. "Thank you for this." he tells me. "What?" I ask. "Marrying me, adopting her. You didn't even hesitate." he tells me. "You would do anything for me right?" I ask and he nods. "I would do anything for you." I tell him. "Well, right now I want to watch my wife ride my dick." he says and I can't help but crash my lips with his and do just what my husband wants.


End file.
